Rukia
by Pentesilea
Summary: Porque nada dura para siempre. Ellos dos lo tenian muy claro, pero solo uno lo aceptaba... IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

_**Este es mi primer fic!!!! NUNCA habia escrito antes owo asi que NO les voy a pedir que no sean duros conmigo, al contrario, si tienen alguna critica haganmelo saber en un REVIEW! ^^ yo acepto cualquier tipo de comentario, siempre y cuando sea con cariño x3 , **_

_**para leer este cap les recomiendo que escuchen la cancion ''The Blowers Daughter'' de Damien Rice es super importante que la escuchen ya que escribi este cap escuchandola**_

_**asi que sin mas ni mas les dejo el primer cap de este minific ICHIRUKI obvio!**_

**_DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes de BLEACH le pertenecen unica y exclusivamente a TITE KUBO (Siempre quise decir eso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xD) yo solo escribo por diversion sin fines de lucro y porque amo esta pareja *¬*..._**

**_CAPITULO 1: Ya No Hay Vuelta Atras_**

_Porque el amor es irónico….te hace la persona mas feliz de la tierra …….así como puede hacerte morir por siquiera atreverte a sentirlo…..porque es la pureza que limpia corazones orgullosos…pero hace orgullosos los corazones puros…..porque puede hacer a la persona mas fuerte y valiente ..débil y temerosa…..y hacer a la persona débil la mas fuerte de todas….porque así es el amor……dulce y amargo, como el ying y el yang , como el sol y la luna, como…………..Ichigo y Rukia……_

Estaba nerviosa, las manos le sudaban, su cuerpo de vez en cuando tenia pequeños espasmos que la hacían sobresaltarse y llamarse tonta interiormente por comportarse tan inmaduramente

-todo esta bien….-se repetía en una voz apenas audible para ella

-todo lo que haré y diré…….esta bien…-susurro tratando de convencerse a si misma mientras se encaminaba al dormitorio del pelinaranja.

Mientras subía las escaleras recordaba todos los lindos y malos momentos que había pasado con ese cabeza hueca,y rió para si misma al recordar que ya no eran unos niños para tratarse así

Al llegar a la entrada de la habitación se quedo parada sin saber que hacer , se estaba comportando como una tonta y eso le molestaba en demasía, así que juntando todo el valor que pudo, toco dos veces firme pero suave la puerta

-pasa!-se escucho la despreocupada voz de Ichigo al otro lado del gran pedazo de madera que se alzaba frente al menudo cuerpo de la morena

La ojiazul se dio ánimos interiormente, tomo el picaporte lo giro y entro a la habitación, ahí se encontró a un Ichigo relajado recostado leyendo mientras la luz del atardecer que se colaba por sus cortinas semiabiertas resaltaba su ya anaranjado cabello, haciéndolo ver aun mas perezoso de lo que ya se veía en ese momento

-Ichigo-le susurro la morena

El recién nombrado se giro para ver la compungida cara de la ojiazul que seguía parada en el marco de la puerta con la mirada baja, que a pesar de todo trataba de parecer fuerte y segura, aun a pesar que se estuviera muriendo por dentro

-tenemos que hablar-dijo ella ya firme y mirándolo fijamente

Ichigo abrió los ojos un poco mas de lo normal, estaba sorprendido, y para que negarlo también sintió miedo, nunca nada bueno viene después de un ''tenemos que hablar'', por lo que rápidamente soltó el libro dejándolo a un lado y se paro justo en frente de ella, dándole una mirada que la invitaba a continuar con lo que tuviese que decir

-yo…..-comenzó tímidamente la morena a la cual su cuerpo la comenzaba a traicionar nuevamente con pequeños espasmos

Rukia abrió nuevamente la boca para proseguir con su discurso pero fue interrumpida por la alarma de hollow en la insignia del shinigami sustituto

-Yo iré!- se apresuro a decir la ojiazul con un tono de voz un poco mas alto de lo habitual mientras se preparaba a que chappy tomara su lugar en el gigai

-es..esta bien-le respondió un sorprendido Ichigo ante la inusual reacción de la enana

En eso Rukia ya vestida con su teñida de shinigami se encamino hacia la ventana y la salto sin problema alguno.

Ichigo seguía estático mirando el lugar donde segundos antes habia estado la enana

-pero que demonios?!……..-se pregunto el shinigami sustituto ante todo lo ocurrido, pero sus ''reflexiones'' fueron interrumpidas al recordar que había dejado ir sola a la enana a que se enfrentara a un hollow, eso no lo había hecho nunca!!!, siempre o iban los dos o solo iba el!, nunca la dejaba ir sola, tendrían que ser casos muy extremos para que la enana se enfrentara a esos monstruos ella misma, como por ejemplo….que a el por una casualidad le tuvieran que cortar ambos brazos!!!!!!!!, si no es por eso el se negaba rotundamente a arriesgarla de esa manera, por lo que rápidamente tomo su insignia de shinigami sustituto y salto por la ventana al igual que Rukia dejando en su cuerpo a un enojado Kon que gritaba cosas como ''trae de vuelta a mi Nee-Sama sana y salva !''

Ichigo apuro el paso tratando de sentir el reiatsu de la enana, pero para que estamos con cuentos……..el a pesar del tiempo seguía siendo un completo inútil al momento de detectar el reiatsu de los demás por lo que tuvo que seguir su camino entero a shumpos, pero nada, no había señales de vida a kilómetros y eso lo ponía demasiado nervioso el solo hecho de pensar que a Rukia le había podido pasar algo solo porque el se quedo como estupido mirándola lo quemaba por dentro haciéndolo sentir miserable, hasta que llego a un cruce donde se podía sentir perfectamente la energía espiritual de la morena.

Ya había oscurecido cuando encontró a la ojiazul y lo primero que vio en su llegada fueron los vestigios de una batalla que al parecer había ganado fácilmente la morena, y entonces la vio, ahí, parada en medio de la calle mirando a la nada, pensativa, como debatiéndose entre hacer lo correcto o lo incorrecto

-pero que crees que haces ahí parada con este frío enana?!!!!!!!!!!-le grito un exaltado Ichigo que al verla ahí tranquila sin ni siquiera pensar ni percibir lo preocupado que había estado al no detectar su reiatsu imaginándose las mil y unas formas en la que torturaría a ese maldito hollow si se atrevía siquiera a tocarla con sus mugrosas manos, lo sacaba de sus casillas

Rukia se sobresalto un poco por el grito del shinigami, pero ya sabia que vendría, siempre lo hacia, la morena no se volteo seguía impávida, mirando a la nada………………….ya había tomado una decisión……

-Que acaso no me escuchas?!- grito aun mas fuerte el pelinaranja al verse ignorado-o la altura te esta afectando la audici…..

-me marcho…….-susurro la ojiazul al viento

Y el pelinaranja calló….

Su cuerpo se tensó, su mente quedo en blanco y su corazon parecio detenerse por el solo hecho de que lo que ese susurro le decia fuera remotamente verdad-_no-_se dijo mentalmente el pelinaranja al tiempo que trataba de decirlo en voz alta-_no me digas eso-_se repetía el shinigami sustituto-_di….dime cualquier cosa me…….menos eso……-_le reprochaba en silencio el poseedor de zangetsu, pero no podía, su cuerpo no le respondía, y lo intentaba, el rey estaba de testigo que lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero ahí estaba congelado a espaldas de Rukia, parado como un imbecil mirando su silueta, que era enmarcada por la escasa luz de luna que atravesaba las espesas nubes, sin poder gritarle que en ese momento preferiría mil veces que Aizen resucitara y se le presentara en ese mismo instante a escuchar nuevamente el débil susurro de Rukia diciéndole que se marchaba, que lo dejaba

y en un esfuerzo divino logro articular palabra…

-q…ue……..que…………estas diciendo Rukia?- difícilmente pudo Ichigo cuestionarle semejante estupidez que había dicho a la morena

Rukia ni se inmuto, seguía quieta dejándose acariciar por la leve brisa nocturna que avisaba una pronta tormenta, ya había tomado una decisión………y ya……………no había vuelta atrás……..

**_REVIEWS? aunque solo me dejen uno yo sere feliz.......T.T_**

**_Ja Ne!_**


	2. No sin ti

Capitulo 2 : No Sin Ti……..

_Porque a veces no lo notamos…las personas mas importantes para nosotros están alrededor nuestro y cuando nos damos cuenta ……ya es …demasiado tarde ….._

La suave brisa acariciaba su rostro, como consolándolo, tratando de decirle que todo estará bien, que esto es solo una broma, que Rukia no se irá………..pero………………..el sabia que no era así, ahí seguía mirándola y preguntándose una y mil veces _los motivos _para que ella se quisiera marchar, se torturaba pensando y recordando si había hecho algo mal-_no_- se decía interiormente, acompañado de un fuerte meneo de cabeza en señal de negativa, el nunca le habría hecho nada para que Rukia se quisiera marchar, al contrario, el haría lo que fuera por no volver a escuchar esas horribles palabras que salieron de la pequeña boca de la shinigami cubiertas por un suave murmullo……..

-creías……………-se escucho la suave voz de la morena

Los pensamientos de Ichigo se vieron interrumpidos por los susurros firmes de la ojiazul

-que todo……………..seria así para siempre?-continuo la pequeña shinigami

A que se refería con eso?, a su situación? POR SUPUESTO!! Que lo había pensado, una y mil veces cada noche…..pero nunca pensó que todo lo que temía llegaría tan pronto, el sabia que ella era una shinigami y el un simple humano, sabia que este no era su mundo, que solo estaba aquí por el……, pero aun así, aunque sonara como el hombre mas egoísta de la tierra……….el no quería que se fuera……..que este sueño terminara………no ahora……

-demo…….Rukia…….-su voz salio ronca, ahogada y se maldijo y la maldijo a ella por hacerlo sentir tan…….miserable

-BAKA!!!…….es que acaso no lo entiendes?!!-grito Rukia desesperada, aun dándole la espalda mientras, apretaba fuertemente sus puños

Ichigo se tensó……y apretó fuertemente entre sus manos a zangetsu, sintiéndose impotente y vulnerable, e inmediatamente cambio su postura a una rígida y firme

-Que si no lo entiendo?!!! ….creo que eres tu la que no esta entendiendo la situación Rukia!-grito un exasperado Ichigo al tiempo que avanzaba unos cuantos pasos, hasta divisar claramente la silueta de la shinigami, un poco encogida, pero con su porte orgulloso y elegante, digno de una Kuchiki………-eres una shinigami asignada!, eso significa que tienes una **misión** aquí en karakura, no puedes decidir irte de un día para otro así como así!-termino de decir el pelinaranja ya desaforado

Y Rukia seguía ahí………mirando a la nada……..tratando de que toda esta situación no le desgarrara tanto el alma y que las palabras del chico no le afectaran………..pero era imposible…….cada grito del pelinaranja le calaba el corazón, sintiéndose tan o mas desesperada que el mismo Ichigo…….ella era la ultima que deseaba que todo esto acabara……….que este lindo sueño que estuvieron viviendo durante los últimos tres años terminara por el repentino grito de la realidad………..pero era inevitable………….los dos sabían que esto no duraría por siempre……….la diferencia era………………..que solo uno lo aceptaba……………y por desgracia,….fue ella quien lo entendió primero, y por primera vez se maldijo por ser tan racional………..y lo maldijo a el por ser………………..-_por ser el_………….-se dijo Rukia interiormente, reprimiendo un estupido sollozo que pedía a gritos salir de sus labios

-ES QUE ACASO NO LO VES?!!!!-le reprocho la morena en un grito ahogado-ya no me necesitas……….…….-termino de decir la morena en un susurro

-COMO PUEDES SIQUIERA ATREVERTE A DECIR ESO?!!, ENANA MALDICION!!!!!!!-le grito el pelinaranja dejando caer a zangetsu produciendo un ruido sordo

-es la verdad Ichigo…….-continuo la ojiazul-como no te das cuenta?………..que eres el mejor shinigami que he conocido jamás………que fuiste capaz de enfrentarte a la Soul Society y a Hueco Mundo prácticamente tu solo, para salvar a 2 de tus amigas…….arriesgando tu vida……….y saliendo victorioso en el camino………………tu ya eres fuerte………….es solo………………..que no lo ves

-_MALDICION, MALDICION, MALDICIOOON!!!-_ se gritaba ichigo para si

-NO ME DIGAS ESO ENANA!!!!!!-le recrimino el chico ya en voz alta, tensando su cuerpo, frunciendo fuertemente el ceño y apretando su mandíbula al punto de hacer rechinar sus dientes

-mi misión aquí ya a terminado…………-dijo la morena con voz firme-en realidad………………termino cuando regresamos de Hueco Mundo………..es solo……………….que no lo queríamos ver……..nos hicimos los ciegos…………..y aplazamos………..l..la inminente despedida-termino de decir Rukia con la voz entrecortada por los sollozos que rebeldemente se le escapaban de su pequeña boca e iban a parar a los oídos de aquel shinigami sustituto clavándoseles en el alma como clavos oxidados

-Rukia…………-susurro el pelinaranja al tiempo que avanzaba sobre sus pasos torpemente situándose solo a metros de la espalda de la ojiazul que permanecía tranquila, tan cerca que pudo sentir su aroma a jazmines…..tan fresco…….pero tan dulce a la vez….

Y la morena cerro sus ojos dejándose acariciar por ese suave susurro, por el agradable calorcillo que le producía su cercanía y deleitándose con el sonido de esa voz que tanto extrañaría

-jamás………..vuelvas a decir ………….que no eres necesaria-susurro ichigo al tiempo que su voz erizaba los cabellos de la pequeña shinigami- porque esa……………es la mas vil mentira que nadie haya dicho jamás…..-su mano rozó la de ella…….. se sintió a desfallecer…….y lo entendió……..no podría dejarla ir………….porque ella era todo….era su mundo………era su vida………..era………..su otro yo….

-tienes que continuar……

-_no sin ti……._

-vivir………..

-_no sin ti_

Rukia suspiro……..y se volteo- ……..tienes que amar………..

Ichigo la miraba fijamente - ………._solo a ti_………….


	3. La Despedida: 'SayonaraRukia'

_Bueno… el inminente final ya ha llegado, primero que nada quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos los Reviews que me dejaron!!!!!!! De verdad muchas gracias, jamás pensé que este humilde trabajo fuera tan bien valorado y me emociono mucho ya que le he tomado mucho cariño a este fic por ser el primero, se que es corto, pero me saco mas de una maldición xD_

_tambien quiero agradecer todas las criticas que me mandaron en especial a **Tsukishirohime-chan,** quiero agradecerte por darme citicas tan constructivas y quiero que sepas que las tome muy en cuenta de inmediato, y me sirvieron mucho, de verdad muchas gracias_

_Por ser este el ultimo capitulo lo he hecho mucho mas largo que los anteriores por lo que espero que lo disfruten, también casi al final hay una frase que es conocida por que la dijo Orihime, pero a mi me gusto tanto que la adapte para que Rukia la luciera muy orgullosamente_

_Para este cap les recomiendo que escuchen las siguientes canciones:_

_ cuando aparezca este signo **&** quiero que por favor le pongan play a la canción ''Keeper'' de Yellowcard_

_ para el LEMON ponganle play a 9 Crimes de Damien rice…_

_Y para la escena final pongan 'Trouble'' de Coldplay _

**_DISCLAIMER: todos lo personajes de BLEACH le pertenecen unica y exclusivamente a Tite Kubo.._**

**_Advertencia: este capitulo contienen escenas Lemon, nada explicito, solo amor..xD_**

_Eso es todo disfruten y hasta siempre…_

Capitulo 3: **La Despedida ''Sayonara…Rukia…''**

**_¿Porque es tan difícil decir adiós?, acaso será mejor un ''Nos vemos'' o un ''Hasta Pronto'' ?No! Ninguna de esas despedidas haría mas fácil el separarte de la persona que esta en frente de ti…nada repara ni alivia el dolor de saber que quizás no la vuelvas a ver, y solo te queda aceptarlo, así como el sol acepta amar a la luna de lejos, tu también debes afrontarlo… y solo a resignarte a decir un ''Hasta siempre..''_**

Y ella lentamente poso su mano en el rostro del pelinaranja que se encontraba en frente, y el cerró los ojos al sentir el tibio tacto de la shinigami, dejándose llevar por las mil sensaciones que experimentaba en ese momento, quería gritárselo, ¡quería gritarle que por fin lo había entendido! Que ella era todo, su mundo, su vida…era todo..

Pero las palabras no querían salir de su boca, porque el solo hecho de que Rukia lo tocara…Oh!..lo hacia perderse en ella, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, que ese momento fuera eterno

Rukia deslizaba sus finos dedos por su mejilla, quería decirle cuan importante era para ella, que la perdonara por haberse dado cuenta demasiado tarde, que el era su vida , que se estaba muriendo por dentro…y que no la olvidara…era lo único a lo que Rukia no soportaría…que ese testarudo shinigami pelinaranja la olvidara, eso, la mataría de dolor

_**&**_

E Ichigo levanto su mano hasta que quedara encima de la pequeña mano de la morena, cubriéndola, la acaricio suavemente y la retiro, y entonces tomo su rostro con ambas manos y junto su frente a la de ella, podía sentir su calor, su dulce aroma, y su fresco aliento, ella solo cerraba los ojos fuertemente, mientras una pequeña lagrima bajaba por su mejilla terminando en su cuello, Ichigo la limpio, y lentamente fue bajando su rostro, hasta que su boca podía sentir el delicioso calor que emanaban los preciosos labios de la ojiazul, la observo, como memorizando cada detalle de ese angelical rostro, repitiéndose una y otra vez lo tonto que había sido…

Y ella abrió sus ojos, lo observo, le sonrío, y con sus manos cubrió las de el, alzo su rostro, podía sentir su agitada respiración que le erizaba la piel, y el se inclino, y ella lo recibió

Podía sentir esos tibios labios junto a los suyos, se sintió en el cielo, ella despertaba sensaciones que nunca había creído podría sentir alguna vez, ella entreabrió su boca, y cuando sus lenguas se rozaron, fue como si de un momento a otro se encontraran en el borde de un edificio, un exquisito vértigo, que hizo que el bajara sus manos hasta su pequeña cintura, y ella enredara sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

El la acariciaba suavemente, como si de una pequeña muñeca de porcelana se tratase, ella ladeaba su cabeza, al tiempo que acercaba mas su cuerpo al del pelinaranja y jadeo al sentir su calor, fue demasiado para el, que con una delicadez absoluta corto el beso y fue bajando por su cuello rozándolo con la punta de su nariz, besándolo de vez en cuando, hasta que llego a su oído y suavemente susurro

_-__**Te Amo Rukia… **_

Ella se aferro fuertemente a su cuerpo, y el la alzo en sus brazos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban de nuevo en la habitación del shinigami, donde un día hace 3 años, todo había comenzado…

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡¿Puedes verme?!…quiero decir, esa patada…_

_-¿Eh?, ¡¿de que estas hablando?!, ¡claro que puedo verte!…_

_**End Flash Back**_

El lugar estaba vacío, seguramente Kon se habría cansado de esperar, y se iría a recostar al sofá, mientras veía esas ''Películas'' que tanto le fascinaban, y chappy, bueno, ella siempre seguía la orden de ir a acostarse temprano en el dormitorio de las hermanitas pequeñas de Ichigo

En ese momento, solo la soledad era su compañía.

El tomo su rostro, la acercó y la besó, como si su vida dependiera de ello

-esta noche…-le susurraba, desesperadamente, entre besos-solo, regálame esta noche…

Las lagrimas bajaban lentamente por su rostro, no podía ser tan egoísta como para negarse…al fin y al cabo, ella lo deseaba tanto como el, así que separo sus labios de el suavemente, y alzo su mirada, dándole a entender que por esta noche no existiría nadie mas, ni los shinigamis, ni los huecos, ni los humanos, solo serian ellos, dos amantes, amándose como si no existiera un mañana…

El la entendió a la perfección y juntando nuevamente sus labios fue bajando sus manos suavemente, en un camino tortuoso de caricias por el perfecto cuerpo de la morena, ella enredo sus dedos en sus suaves cabellos, haciendo el beso mas profundo, y el avanzo con paso torpe hasta que dieron con el armario…Oh! Ese armario, el primer lugar donde Rukia durmió en su llegada al mundo humano

_**Flash Back**_

-_T…¡tu!…¡¿desde cuando estas ahí metida?!, ¡ese es el pijama de Yuzu!…_

_-¡Olvídate de eso!… ¡es una emergencia!…_

_**End Flash Back**_

Aplasto su pequeño cuerpo contra la puerta del closet, el calor entre los dos cada vez se hacia mas intenso, y las ropas cada vez se hacían mas asfixiantes, el cortó el beso, y la miro fijamente, como pidiéndole permiso, ella solo le sonrío, entonces el pelinaranja fue subiendo sus manos hasta los hombros de la morena, dejándolos completamente al descubierto, ella se estremeció y cerro sus ojos al sentir las tibias manos del shinigami sustituto colándose por su cuerpo, el se inclino y comenzó a besar su nívea piel, y fue entonces cuando ella subió sus brazos hasta rodear su cuello mientras daba un saltito y enredaba sus piernas descubiertas en las caderas del chico, que gruño al sentir la pelvis de la ojiazul rosar la suya

-Rukia…-susurro ahogadamente al sentirla moverse a propósito, para hacer el rose aun mas certero- estas jugando con fuego enana…

Y ella lo cayó, juntando sus labios, y rozando sus lenguas, cada vez que se besaban, era una sensación única, como si el tiempo se detuviera solo para ellos, y la tierra dejara de girar solo para que el ritmo febril que mantenían sus lenguas fuera preciso

Ahora era su turno, sus pequeñas manos fueron bajando por su nuca, hasta dejarlas en su pecho, dejando un camino de estremecimiento sobre su piel levemente tostada, mientras seguían su peligroso juego de lenguas, hasta que logró dejar su pecho al descubierto

-e…esto no e..es justo enana-dijo Ichigo entrecortadamente, debido a las mil sensaciones que experimentaba en ese preciso momento, al tiempo que se encaminaba con Rukia todavía enredada en sus caderas hacia la cama, y la tumbaba con sumo cuidado-este…es un juego de a dos

Y comenzó a besarla, mientras que con una mano le acariciaba una pierna hasta subirle la vestimenta hasta la cadera y con la otra le iba sacando suavemente el kimono de shinigami, pasando a rosar sus perfectos pechos, hasta que la tuvo completamente desnuda para el…solo para el

Las sensaciones que recorrían el cuerpo de Rukia en ese mismo instante, no se podían describir, se sentía a desfallecer, tenia un extraño pero delicioso calorcillo entre sus piernas, y se saciaba alzando la pelvis y rozando la del pelinaranja, era una sensación mil veces mejor que el toque de lenguas, pero la hacia necesitar mas…hasta que se sintió completamente desnuda enfrente de el

Ichigo la contemplaba embelesado, no podía creer que tanta belleza existiera en un solo cuerpo, y esta noche seria solo de el, y con ese pensamiento comenzó un camino de besos alrededor de su cuello que terminaban en sus pechos…que para el eran simplemente perfectos…ella era perfecta para el, si hubiera querido unos pechos monstruosamente grandes, se hubiera fijado en Inoue o Rangiku, pero eso, no era relevante para el, es mas la belleza misteriosa y recatada de Rukia lo volvía loco, y no hacia otra cosa mas que fijarse en ella cada vez que habían mas mujeres a su alrededor, porque la morena para el…era la perfección

Y ella se arqueo, al sentir los labios del pelinaranja en sus senos, saboreándolos, y dándoles pequeños mordiscos que la hacían jadear su nombre

-I…Ichigo…-gimió la ojiazul

-mmm………- el solo gruño, al tiempo que su entrepierna comenzaba a arderle ¡horrores!, por lo que tuvo que seguir el juego de la morena, y frotarse - enana…-susurro, ese contacto se sentía demasiado bien, pero no lo satisfacía del todo, así que rápidamente se dejo caer el kimono, quedando igualmente en las mismas condiciones de la pequeña shinigami debajo de el

-ahh!..-jadeo Rukia al sentir la entrepierna desnuda de Ichigo rozarse sin escrúpulos por su pelvis

Y ese excitante juego continuo por unos minutos, hasta que ya no era suficiente, sus cuerpos pedían mas, pero el no quería hacerle daño, no quería que su primera vez fuera desastrosa, el, solo quería que ella lo recordara como la muestra de amor mas hermosa que se profesan los seres humanos…asi es como el lo recordaría

Necesitaba mas, el solo roce de sus sexos ya no era suficiente, no para ella, y fijo su vista nublada de placer, difícilmente en el rostro del shinigami sustituto, y como si de un libro abierto se tratase, supo lo que lo perturbaba, y eso, lo hizo amarlo aun mas…alzo levemente su rostro hasta que su aliento acariciaba su oído, y le susurro

-hazlo…

Y el chico no necesito nada mas, ella le daba su permiso, y se sometía a su entera disposición, era una sensación…embriagante

La besó suavemente y lentamente fue abriendo sus piernas, y primero la penetro solo con la punta de su virilidad,- _OH! Dios!- _¡se sentia tan jodidamente bien!

_**-¡**__Wow!- _si en este instante le preguntaran como se siente tocar las estrellas, ella les respondería que hicieran el amor con Ichigo Kurosaki, porque para ella, eso era lo mas cercano a estar en el paraíso…¡Esperen!, mejor que no, ese privilegio es solo de ella- _por lo menos por esta noche- _se repitió

Quería mas, quería sentirla aun mas profundamente, pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo lento, despacio, cuidadoso, porque la parte mas difícil aun no llegaba, pero entre mas lo aplazaba mas difícil se le hacia contenerse, -¡_Maldición!…eres tan estrecha enana- _tenia que hacerlo, porque entre mas rápido pasara el dolor, el disfrute, el goze y el placer, serian infinitos…el mismo se encargaría de ello, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se hundió de una estocada dentro del menudo cuerpo de la ojiazul, rompiendo esa barrera que le impedía el paso…marcandola, como suya, por siempre

-¡ah!-grito Rukia al sentir la intromisión aun mas profunda del pelinaranja, ahora la sensación era un poco diferente, era un dulce placer bañado por un amargo dolor, que la hacia sentirse por primera vez, viva, porque ese dolor que experimentaba no era nada comparado con el dolor de saberse lejano de la persona que amas, aun sabiendo que son el uno para el otro, y solo, por la estúpida razón de ser de diferentes mundos

Y el la beso con furia, descargando toda la rabia que guardaba adentro de si, desde que escucho esas malditas palabras, deseando una y mil veces que lo que estuviera viviendo no fuera mas que un sueño, y que ella se quedara con el por siempre, que al día siguiente despertaría, y le diría el gracioso sueño que tuvo, y luego la voltearía y la besaría con tanta fuerza que a ella no le quedaría mas remedio que corresponderle y entonces el le confesaría todo lo que siente, y ella con una gran sonrisa le diría que el también es lo mas importante para ella, justo como paso hoy, solo, con la diferencia que, ella no se marcharía y se quedaría a su lado por siempre…

El dolor fue disminuyendo, a medida que las embestidas del pelinaranja se volvían cada vez mas violentas, su cuerpo no creía poder soportar tanto placer y tanta felicidad al mismo tiempo, se estaba entregando al hombre que amaba por primera-_y ultima vez- _y la realidad la golpeo de nuevo, esa seria su primera e irónicamente también seria su ultima noche juntos…que estúpido el amor, que te puede hacer tocar el cielo con los dedos y al mismo tiempo dejarte caer en un ruido sordo a la tierra, sin el mas mínimo atisbo de arrepentimiento, porque fue tu culpa, tu te arriesgaste a sentirlo, y por eso, te tienes que atener a las consecuencias, y entonces sintió su voz

-d…dime…que t…te quedaras conmigo, Rukia…-le susurro Ichigo en su oído con voz ronca y ahogada,reprimiendo los sollozos, mientras las embestidas tomaban un ritmo febril

Ella lo observó, y tristemente le sonrío, asintiendo

-por siempre…-le respondió al tiempo que lo besaba dulcemente y aumentaba su ritmo de caderas

Y entonces sintió unas suaves gotitas caer en su frente, era el, que lo sabia, sabía que le estaba mintiendo, sabia que no podría quedarse por siempre, que lo engañaba para hacer este momento un poquito mas feliz, para hacerlo sentir un poco menos miserable…para hacer su dolor un poco mas llevadero…

-Yo también… _**Te Amo**_…Ichigo-le susurro y sus lagrimas se juntaron con las de el, haciéndole saber, que ella también se estaba muriendo

Pero sus pensamientos se nublaron, su cuerpo se tensó, y comenzó a sentir una corriente eléctrica multiplicada por mil por sobre todo su sudado cuerpo y se aferro aun mas a el, para hacer el contacto aun mas profundo y el pelinaranja salio completamente de dentro de ella para volverse a hundir de una sola estocada haciéndola gemir su nombre, como _**nadie **_lo haría jamás

Y con los últimos suaves movimientos de caderas, se dejo caer sobre ella, abrazándola fuerte, casi lastimándola, pero eso a ella no le importaba, porque le correspondía con la misma intensidad dejando caer sus lagrimas al mismo ritmo que las de el, y sus almas esa noche, se fundieron en una sola, porque ya no habría próxima vez, este era un hasta siempre…

E Ichigo se durmió, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no hubiera amanecer, porque lo sabía, sabía que ella al alba no estaría a su lado

_********************************O******************************_

Sintió los calidos rayos de sol que se colaban por sus cortinas, se estiro perezosamente buscando un bulto inexistente a su lado, y abrió los ojos precipitadamente

-no, no, no, ¡No!…..-se repetía el chico al ver que Rukia ya no estaba a su lado, estaba conciente de que era posible que ella no despertara con el, pero, tenia la minima esperanza, de ver su rostro aunque fuera por ultima vez, así que levantándose precipitadamente de su cama y poniéndose lo primero que encontró, que en ese caso fue un jeans raído y una sudadera salio saltando por la ventana para encontrarla…y verla aunque fuera una ultima vez…

_********************************O******************************_

Ahí estaba, a las puertas de la Soul Society, tenia todo listo para partir, era cosa de minutos lo que la separaban de dejar este mundo humano que tanta felicidad como tristeza le habían dado, y aun así estaba agradecida, porque volvería a vivir mil veces mas, toda esta experiencia, con tal de enamorarse mil veces mas de ese cabeza hueca de Ichigo Kurosaki, pero ya todo estaba hecho, lamentaba mucho no poder haberles dicho adiós a todos sus queridos amigos, extrañaría los delicados vestidos como los valiosos consejos que le regalaba Ishida, también extrañaría las locuras y despreocupación de la loquilla de Inoue, extrañaría poder retar a Chad a combatir en un entrenamiento, extrañaría a Ishin, Karin y Yuzu, pero por sobre todas las cosas lo extrañaría a el, al pelinaranja testarudo, que le enseño a ver la vida de un modo distinto, le enseño el valor de la amistad, la familia, y por sobre todo, le enseño a amar, y eso era algo que guardaría como un preciado tesoro por el resto de su vida, porque sabia, que _**nunca **_amaría a nadie con la intensidad con la cual lo amo a el, es por eso que no quiso despertarlo, porque sabia que si el le suplicaba una vez mas que se quedara con el, ella, no podría resistirse, y no podía seguir obligándolo a vivir una mentira, porque eso era en lo que se estaba transformando su vida, en una fantasía, en un hermoso sueño, pero sueño al fin, ella era una shinigami y el un humano, nunca podrían estar juntos, eso significaría desafiar al mundo entero, y ella no podía ser tan egoísta como para obligarlo a vivir una vida que no era la que se merecía, _**no a el,**_ ya bastante había hecho dándole un giro rotundo a su vivir transformándolo en shinigami sustituto y enamorándose de el, no mas, ya no podría lastimarlo mas, por eso no se despidió, porque si lo hacia, solo estaría alargando su agonía, y su corazón no resistiría mas dolor, no mas…

_********************************O******************************_

Corría con todas sus fuerzas-_una vez mas, solo concédeme una vez mas, ¡Dios, Por favor!- _se repetía mientras aceleraba aun mas el paso, tratando de darse vacías esperanzas…y la lluvia se daba paso frente a el mojando su cabello y haciendo sus ropas mas pesadas, pero nada de eso le importaba, porque la lluvia que le preocupaba mas, era la que estaba sintiendo en su corazón, y dolía, dolía mas que la mierda…

-¡Rukiaaaaaaaaaaa!-grito con todas sus fuerzas, ya estaba desesperado no sentia su reiatsu por ningún lado-¡_que no se haya ido Por Favor!…por favor-_termino en un susurro..

_*******************************O******************************_

Ya era la hora, las puertas se abrieron dando paso a dos imponentes figuras Renji Abarai y Byakuya Kuchiki

-Estas lista?-pregunto fríamente el Kuchiki mayor dándole una mirada de soslayo

El pelirrojo solo la observaba con una profunda lastima, preguntándole con la mirada si estaba haciendo lo correcto

-Hai Nee-Sama-contesto una Rukia casi por reflejo, sus cabellos comenzaron a mojarse, la lluvia había comenzado

Y fue cuando lo sintió, y su corazón dio un vuelco

-¡Rukiaaaaaaaaaaa!

Y se volteo, y lo diviso corriendo como un desesperado a su encuentro

-Ichigo…-susurro, sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro, y corrió a también a sus brazos, y se fundieron en uno solo, juntando sus labios como si solo existieran ellos dos, nadie mas..

-Rukia…-la abrazaba tan fuerte que casi le faltaba el aire, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pedirle una vez mas que se quedara con el, pero, la amaba demasiado como para hacerla sufrir de esa manera, porque lo había entendido, ellos eran almas gemelas, pero quizá, solo quizá este no era su momento, quizá este no era su lugar, pero aun así no la dejaría de amar nunca, porque ella era todo para el y el…era todo para ella, y quizás algún día podrían amarse en libertad, pero por ahora, eso era solo un lindo sueño- Te Amo…con toda mi alma, nunca lo olvides, por favor…-sentia las lagrimas caer de sus ojos, estaba llorando, pero no se arrepentía, porque el lloraría mil años seguidos, si con eso el la veía sonreír, una vez mas

-también Te Amo, Ichigo-le dijo la morena al momento que sujetaba con sus manos el rostro del pelinaranja-p..por favor… s..se feliz.. OK?, me lo prometes?

El asintió, y tomó sus calidas manos entre las suyas y junto sus labios a los de ella para sentirla solo una vez mas, sentir su calor, su aroma, sentirla a ella …

Se separaron y se miraron por segundos, o quizás horas, quien sabe, había llegado el momento de la cruel despedida

-Adiós Shinigami

_N..no me llames Shinigami… m…mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia-le respondió

-y m..mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo

-Esp…esperemos

- q…que este

-n..no sea el ultimo

-s..saludo que hagamos

'(los dos juntos)**_ 'Ninguno de los dos'' _**

_**-**_Sayonara Ichigo….

-Sayonara…Rukia…

* * *

_El fin? no se preocupen que el sabor amargo no se les va a quedar por mucho tiempo ya que ha pedido de mi hermano hare un Epilogo!! que lo subire a mas tardar mañana, asi que tengan un poquito mas de paciencia, y ahora los agradecimientos a :_

_-**story love**_

**_-kuchiki goddess_**

**_-Shiro-Chappy_**

**_-Anita509_**

**_-Tsukishirohime-chan_**

**_-Winly Elric_**

**_-chappyxrukia_**

**_-metitus_**

**_-stiff_**

**_-Minako_**

**_-Naoko tendo_**

**_-Hikari236_**

**_y por ultimo a mi hermano Camilo que me dio muchas ideas que no use por ser muy ridiculas xD, pero aun asi te agradesco tu apoyo KMILO-KUN!!!!!!!!!! ARIGATOU OTO-TO!!! _**

**_Ja Ne!_**


	4. Epílogo

_**Holas!**_

**_Bueno ahora si que si, el pequeño viaje ha terminado, les quiero agradecer infinitamente todo el apoyo y reviews que me han dado!!!!!!_**

**_jamás pensé que la aceptacion fuera tanta...yo con un solo review hubiera sido mas que feliz T.T, pero ya llegue a los 30!!! de verdad un millon de Gracias! estoy muy muy Feliz!! ^^_**

**_También agradecer a los que agragaron mi historia a favoritos! es muy lindo la verdad que me valoren de esa forma!!!_**

_**también le quiero dedicar este epilogo a todas las que se dieron el tiempo de leerme, pero en especial se lo quiero dedicar a Anna Haruno y a Tsuki-chaaaan!!! chicas muchas gracias por sus criticas! ^^^gracias por apoyarme, leerme, aconsejarme, y acompañarme en esta pequeña travesía, Las quiero muchooooo!!! T.T y ojala que esta no sea la ultima vez que les de mis agradecimientos ya que espero que me den su aprobación cada vez que escriba algo nuevo.**_

**_El epílogo es cortito pero creo que abarca todo lo que quise transmitir y ademas creia que no había mas que agregar a esta humilde historia_**

**_y la ultima recomendacion musical T.T la canción ''Things I'll Never Say'' de Avril Lavigne , plis escuchenla n.n_**

**_aqui vamos!..._**

_**EPÍLOGO**_

_¿Qué es el destino?_

_Una ruta a seguir, un tatuaje marcado con sangre en tu frente, tu guía hacia los propósitos de la vida, tus respuestas, pero, también tus dudas, tu salvación y perdición , porque es impredecible, porque es cambiante, porque el mismo destino me hizo conocerla, pero, también me la arrebato de mis brazos sin el mas mínimo atisbo de piedad, porque el jodido destino se confabulo con la realidad, y el egoísmo del amor también jugo su papel_

_Y ya han pasado 2 años…_

_Y no me arrepiento de nada…_

_No me arrepiento de haberla dejado ir…_

_No me arrepiento de haberla visto partir…_

_No me arrepiento de haberla dejado seguir su destino…_

_Y por sobre todo…no me arrepiento de no haber aguantado ni siquiera una semana y haber mandado a la mierda el destino e ir hacer el escándalo del año a la sociedad de almas…_

_No me arrepiento de haber visto su cara de sorpresa al haberme visto entrar de improvisto en su mansión…_

_No me arrepiento de haberla besado sin importarme si el estirado de Byakuya nos veía…_

_No me arrepiento de habérmela traído de vuelta…_

_No me arrepiento de que nos hayamos ido a vivir juntos desde hace 6 meses…_

_No me…_

-¡Baka!, ¡¿que haces allí adentro?!, ¡ya se nos hace tarde para la cena con los muchachos!

-¡Ya voy enana! ¡no se cómo un ser tan pequeño como tú puede gritar tanto!

-¡te voy a…!

No pudo seguir hablando, porque el pelinaranja abrió la puerta y la besó como siempre lo hacia para callarla, dejándola embobada, aunque…no más que a él

_Definitivamente no me arrepiento de nada jajaja… _

_**

* * *

**_

**_y? que les parecio? ojala que les haya gustado, me esforze mucho, se que por lo cortito que es pareciera que no, pero le puse todo mi corazón en terminarlo de una manera liviana, no queria hacer un epilogo pesado, ya que o si no le quitaria importancia al que fué el ''ultimo'' capitulo, pero bueno, ojala que ahora no se hayan quedado con el gustillo amargo de la ultima vez, y lo de que aguanto apenas una semana, jajaja me dio mucha risa, ya que me imagino que Ichigo no aguantaria mucho tiempo sin Rukia, por eso los separe por poquito jejeje, y en la parte en qu rukia le dice que van a ir a cenar con los muchachos, se refiere a Chad, Ishida, Inoue, etc... (lo aclaro porque cuando mi hermano lo leyo, me pregunto si habian tenido hijos jejeje que loco!) ojala que hayan quedado conformes porque eso es a lo que mas le doy prioridad, ustedes, y si no, pss, tienen permiso de liberar su bankai y atacarme cuantas veces quieran xD_**

**_ya los dejo de aburrir pero antes, un ultimo Review?_**

**_Ja Ne!_**


End file.
